Find the Labrys!
---- The guild hall of Koma Inu was bustling as usual. Mages were drinking, eating, talking and enjoying time with each other. Alex Krönlein decided it was time to go on a job. But she wasn't going to choose any wimpy job for beginners, she was going to go hardcore! But knowing she still needed the experience, she decided that she was going to take a partner with her. After scanning over the board, she chose an A-Class job. As for the partner, she thought it would be great to go with someone her own age. So she went up to Nolan Whitethorn, who was sitting on a couch daydreaming, and asked in her sweet voice, "Hey Nolan, want to go on a job with me?" Alex smiled. Nolan snapped out of his reverie and pushed his white bangs away from his eyes. "Uh... who are you?" The young man did not spent much time inside the guild, and was unfamiliar with the short blonde woman standing in front of him. Alex smiled again. "My name is Alex Krönlein! I'm also kinda new to the guild, but I've heard a lot about you and some of the others! I was hoping we could go on a job together! You know, cause were so close age and we could learn more about each other!", Alex said enthusiastically. "So, would you like to?" Nolan's eyebrows pressed together as a look of concern trailed onto his face. "I do not think you are my age... but I will accept your offer, I have not done a job in recent times." The man stood, reattaching three staves to his back and beckoned to her, asking for the job sheet. Alex smiled and closed her eyes, "Great! I'm so excited!", Alex says while giving Nolan the sheet. "And of course were the same age.....Well close.....I'm 14 and your 15!" "I'm not 15... I'm 150." He said, taking the sheet from her. He read the notice and smiled, it was going to be a challenge. "So, we need to take down a Minotaur..." the elf trailed off when he saw the expression on Alex's face. She didn't seem surprised at his age, which shocked Nolan. She had seem some crazy stuff in her years and even meet a 359 year old man. She wasn't really shocked by anything anymore. Not after what happened to her village..."What?", Alex asked. "Alright.. Let's go. Lead the way Alex." Alex frowned. "The thing is...I don't know where the museum is..." Alex said. Nolan pinched the bridge of his nose, the after a moment of concentration, spoke. "Lets go to the train. It will take a few hours to get there." Nolan started walking, out the door of Koma Inu's guild hall and towards Onibus' train station. Alex groaned loudly, having her backpack why down on her shoulder. Alex turned with a determined look and blew hair out of her face. She walked toward Nolan, following him to the train station.